fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fifty Shades Darker (book)/@comment-64.186.52.20-20120829204013
OMG! I am appalled by reading some of these comments! I am a 31 year old mother, and I think that these books should have an R (maybe even an X) rating. That's not to say that the series is not good to many ADULT women (and maybe even some men). However, just as an R rated movie (or X rated) requires a viewer to be 18 years of age (and in some cases 21 years of age), this series should also have an adult age restriction upon purchase. Most people under the age of 18 are not mature enough to handle such content, even though those people would of course argue that opinion. I still remember very well what it was like to be a teenager, and I made some good and some bad decisions just like everyone else. Sometimes kids are going to make their own decisions no matter how much you want to them to go with yours, but I am so grateful to have had parents who taught me right from wrong. (so at least I knew something was wrong when I did it, and I could learn from it and correct it.) Teenagers are never prepared for what they “think” they know and can handle. I realize that teenagers, and even some younger children now days, do have sex and do know more about sex than many people believe that they should. My parents educated me about sex at a somewhat young age also, but not too young, I believe. They did this, because they had a baby when they were only sixteen years old. They knew how hard it was to raise a child at such a young age and how fast one has to grow up in order to do that. They wanted my sister and I to make wiser decisions, if possible, and allow ourselves to be "children" a little longer. They told us about sex with the hopes that we wouldn't participate so young, but we would at least be somewhat knowledgeable of safety if we did do it. I plan to inform my child of all the basics at nearly the same age, and I pray that no one else does so before I have the chance to. (although, that does seem to be the way the world works these days :( .....) However, my parents would never have let me read books like these when I was younger than 18, and I will not knowingly allow my child to do so either. (I would love it if my child was not able to gain access to such material under any other circumstances either, although I am realistic enough, and saddened, to think that might just happen.) I’m not surprised by the comments from the teenagers on here who think that they are mature enough to read these books. Of course they think that they are, I might have thought so at that age, too. Don’t most teenagers think they know everything and can handle everything? Lol. What surprises me is the parents who would actually let their children read the material. I realize that this is 2012, but why does that have to mean that “anything goes”? We can live in a “modern” society and still have morals, people. It’s okay to try to somewhat shelter/protect your children. Chances are that the world corruptness may very well reach them anyway, but as parents, it’s our job to not want to allow that to happen. Children expect their parents to care for them, love them, nurture them, discipline them, protect them, and somewhat censor them. It’s how they know that we actually care. I have a family member who allowed her children, even at a very young age, to go wherever they wanted, do what they wanted, see who they wanted, say what they wanted. They had no rules what-so-ever. I saw the look, numerous times, in those kids’ eyes, when they realized, that it was not because their mother was “fun”; it was because she couldn’t have cared less about anything they did. Kids depend on structure to be their comfort zone. Granted some children who grow up with a lifestyle such as those family members will turn out to be very well-adjusted adults. Then there are those who will not. I understand that this may be the case with children who grow up in a “structured/protective” environment also. However, why would anyone want to take that chance? You can teach your children about “life” basics without letting them read erotica novels, and letting them do so is not going to make you cool or knowledgeable. Reading this material is not a proper teaching of sex education. You have to be 18 to enter the army and to buy cigarettes (in some states you only have to be 18 to buy alcohol, and in others you must be 21.) Maybe you should have to be 18 to read erotic novels; a little censorship on books could go a long way. Everyone has a right to his/her own opinion of whether these books are good or not, as with any other book ever written. However, they should only be allowed for “mature” audiences.